1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microplate in which a plurality of wells that are reaction vessels to analyze components of a specimen are arranged in matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a specimen such as blood and body fluid is analyzed, a microplate in which a plurality of reaction vessels each called well are arranged in matrix is often used (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-273216). In each well of a microplate, a specimen including a substance of an analysis object and a reaction reagent including a substance that causes an antigen-antibody reaction with the substance of the analysis object are dispensed. After a predetermined time from this dispensation, the reaction caused in the well is imaged by an imaging means such as a CCD (charge coupled device) camera, and components of the specimen are analyzed using image data obtained by imaging.
Conventionally, to identify respective wells accurately at such analysis, a microplate with identification information in which identification information such as a well number is provided on a surface near an opening plane of each well has been supplied.